Glinda's choice
by WickedWriterOfTheWest
Summary: After Elphaba flies off on her broom away from the Wizard's Palace, Glinda has an offer we all know she would accept, but what if she doesn't? Will Glinda never become 'the good' because of the wizard's terrible punishment? Not a Gelphie...
1. Chapter 1

''No'' she said, in a serious voice, that didn't show the panic and terror she felt.

''Very well miss Galinda-''

''It's Glinda!'' she spat out

''I don't care, for you see, criminals don't have names.'' said the little white haired man

''I am no criminal for telling the truth! Elphaba is not Wicked! You're the liar! You don't even have real power. You're nothing!''

''I still don't care. Who would even listen to you Galinda Upland, when they can listen to me, the powerful, wonderful wizard of Oz!'' he yelled in a mad way. ''You could have accepted the offer, you could have stayed silent and we would have offered you a place among our ranks, you would have had the most wonderful life... But no, you chose to be stupid and stay loyal to your so called friend, a friend who has left you, her life better than yours to her eyes.''

Glinda could find no words to retort, she was scared that what the old mad man had said was indeed true... Did Elphaba really leave on her own to save her own life? No, no, that couldn't be true, it must have been Glinda moment of hesitation that forced Elphie to leave without her. Wasn't it?

Glinda was so lost in her own thoughts that she barely saw guard blocking every exits, slowly circulating her

''It has been your own choice, my dear, that has led you... to a life of imprisonment!'' He laughed so hard, he didn't even seem humain anymore, or Animal in fact, he seemed soulless.

Someone, or something hit Glinda hard on the head, and made her fall to the floor.

Barely conscious she lifted up her head and saw the wizard coming near her, taking her chin in his hand.

''Such a pity to send a pretty flower down to Southstairs. Maybe, if you cooperate during your stay at the prison, I'll promote you... as my slave.'' Another shriek of laughter rang out of the wizard's mouth, but somehow, he sounded dead serious.

She closed her eyes full of tears as she felt herself being shackled, and fell unconscious.

_''I love you Elphie''_

**Okay, this is short, but I just wanted to try it out. What did you think? Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Thanks so much for reading my first chapter, and thank you MrsBangThomas, Elle1205, Karina, Demlurina, and for your reviews! Hope you like this next chapter!**

Glinda felt at first pain in her cheek as someone hit it, but then felt her wrists and her right ankle burn because of the shackles around them. She was sitting... against a wall, she could feel it with her back. She opened her eyes, expecting light to shine through them. But no, only darkness, she couldn't see anything. She touched her eyes to check if she had indeed opened them, yes they were. She then remembered that someone had hit her, and that person might still be around.

''Who's there?'' she said, trying to sound strong and unafraid, but the tremble in her voice gave it away.

She waited for a reply, which came from a male voice:

''It doesn't really matter now, does it?'' said the voice. ''For you are now nobody but my puppet, and I don't answer on demand to _nobody_.''

_Did that even make sense? _Glinda thought to herself. She still was her, Glinda, little miss popular, wasn't she?

_But I'm no longer popular, am I... All because of Elphaba, for the first time I stand up for somebody and this is my reward, being thrown here in...in- _

But where was she? She still couldn't see anything, it was so dark, she was in something damp, that she could tell by the smell, but otherwise nothing.

And where was the man? The craziness in his voice scared Glinda.

Her breath came quicker as she started to wriggle and tremble a bit. The chains on her body made a lot of noise, so she stopped moving, but kept trembling.

She suddenly felt warm air over her left shoulder, and it smelled of alcohol.

Glinda tried to jump away in surprise, but felt her restraints tighten around her and so she couldn't move more than a few centimetres.

She could hear her own heart beat hard and fast.

''You're mine now, puppet'' he whispered in her ear

His hand slowly slid down on her chest and was going lower when suddenly a door opened and bright light shone through, not sunlight, but dark oil lamps that were hanging in the other room.

''Chyde, the wizard's men are here to talk to you about the girl.'' said another but younger-sounding male voice. '' Well, Come on now, you know how impatient they are.''

They both left the room without closing the door. It wasn't really important anyway since Glinda could now see that the chains were fixed on the wall so she couldn't run away.

_So big chains, for such a small girl_. She thought, trying to put some humour in the situation, but it only made it worse, she felt her eyes fill up with tears and felt them rolling down her face on her once yellow pretty dress, now almost brown with dirt and filth

.

''Oh what am I going to do...'' she murmured to herself.

She tried to pull her knees up to her chest without making too much noise with those horrible chains, they hurt her so much.

It was over for her. She would never be able to laugh with her popular friends again, she would never be Glinda the popular, the beautiful, she might never be ''Glinda'' again! Was it worth it? Was it really worth it? All of this for a green skinned girl that couldn't even shut her mouth for once in her entire life and who even left without her...

_Maybe I should have accepted after all_ she thought, bitterly.

_And maybe Elphaba did think I would accept the wizard offer, let's face it, I myself is surprised by my decision..._ Glinda thought hopefully.

Glinda fell asleep hoping really hard that her one true friend would come and rescue her once she'd hear the news.

That night, Glinda made a promise to herself; She would not lose hope so easily again, she will stay, and she will fight, she will be Glinda forever, no matter what others might say.

**Did ya like it? :P**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba was flying high, heading for the western sky.

She was tired, because had not stopped once, she was scared. The wizard might not have had magical power, but he had power over the people, over everything else, and Elphaba feared it might be enough to bring her down.

It might have been a few minutes, or hours, she could not tell. She didn't know what time it was when she flew out of the Palace's attic, understandable, since she couldn't just stop defying gravity and ask it.

The sun was raising from the East, she observed while she was looking over her shoulder, almost like she was turning her back to any hope to have some light in her life.

Her legs were freezing, she could barely feel them. Her broom was starting to wobble because she was trembling all over, from tiredness, stress, and, she was afraid to admit to herself, from terror.

She was maybe flying over a forest, she couldn't be sure because she was so high in the sky, when she felt her stomach turn and her head spin faster. The broom flew out of control as she twisted in pain and finally, let go of it.

''No!'' she managed to yell.

She was falling so fast, she knew she would die hitting the ground. She couldn't believe it, she escaped the wizard with so much effort, and now she was just going to die pitifully because she couldn't control an old dusty _broom! _

_''_No.'' she repeated, but without yelling, just saying it out loud. ''No. I'm not going to die!'' She said with conviction.

She suddenly noticed that she was starting to slow down. She could tell because the ground was coming closer, _slower. _

_Well it seems my little talent has saved me again, _She thought, weakly

She could now see that the ground was indeed a forest, and she was landing right into it.

When she finally landed, she fell to her knees and threw up. All her emotions came rushing back, she felt like crying and yelling in the same time, and all the spell she had conjured up had exhausted her. Her head didn't stop spinning, and so she fell unconscious on her back.

_I am limited without you..._

***

Glinda opened her eyes once again.

She had been constantly waking up with the same nightmare over and over again

The nightmare began with Elphaba asking her to get on the broom, to join her. And just as she stretched her hand to the broom, Elphaba transformed herself into the wizard and snatched the broom away from her and yelled:

''Too late!'' He then took Glinda by her neck... And that's when she woke up.

Glinda noticed a tray of food by the door. She tried to reach to it, but, of course, she couldn't.

_How odd,_ She said bitterly.

She had nothing to do, let's just say that being a prisoner, isn't so _fun_... She remembered when her nanny told her stories ( since her parents were too occupied to take care of her ) about princesses captured and then saved by princes. And she realised how dumb they really were. They made them sound so exciting, she even wished when she was young that she would be the princess. And even if she were now the damsel in distress, who would be her prince? Fiyero? The most beautiful Fiyero? And he even_ was_ a prince, prince of the Vinkus._ Wherever that is..._ thought Glinda, she never did like to study Geography, well to be honest, to study _anything._

And even if he were her so-called prince, he would be too busy dancing through life to save her. No, he would not come and save her, especially now, he had become so distant in the last couple of days...

But Elphaba would come! Once she'd hear the news, her best friend would come and save her.

''Hello, puppet'' said a man-- Chyde was his name as he came in.

Glinda tensed, she had been barely saved from abuse last time, but she doubt that she would be as lucky this time.

''Didn't eat your food?'' He asked, then broke into an historical laughter. Glinda could now see the man clearly, he was fat, his hair was greasy and brown and his skin was pale white which made Glinda think he didn't get out of this prison very often. Each of his fat fingers had at least three rings on them, but that wasn't the only jewellery he had, he had multiple bracelets and necklaces, he even had her golden locket. But Glinda noticed one particularly girl necklace he had. It was a green emerald hanging by delicate green beautiful pearls, it was Elphaba's.

Glinda gasped, did Elphaba get captured?

''Where did you get that....?'' She ventured, pointing at Elphaba's most precious necklace.

''Why, is this place getting to you that fast, puppet?'' He laughed meanly ''I found it in your pocket, and it's mine now.'' He continued to laugh while lighting a cigar, which made him cough.

_How did it get into my pocket? It was Elphaba's most priced possession_, _she never took it off! _

Glinda quickly returned her attention to Chyde, for he was moving towards her.

''I would like to finished what we began last time...'' he murmured into her ear.

Glinda froze and closed her eyes. She felt his tongue on her cheek and his fingers playing with her curls.

''But...'' he continued ''The wizard has ordered differently'' he sighed. ''He let's me do whatever I want to anybody, but he seems most interested in you... And since I am an honest man, I will do as he says.''

Somehow, Glinda didn't know if she should have been thankful....

''Aren't I a good man?'' he asked.

She didn't answer.

''Aren't I?!'' he yield as he hit her harder than last time on her cheek. She fell on the ground

''Yes... yes you are'' she sobbed.

He seemed happy by the answer.

''Thank you, puppet, no need for flatteries'' he laughed.

He headed for the door, and pushed the disgusting food tray closer to Glinda so she could take it.

''You're leaving tomorrow for the wizard's palace, you better eat, it won't be an easy ride.'' he laughed again with his drunken laugh, and left, this time closing the door so she couldn't see anything any more.

Glinda ate what she could, for some of it really felt and tasted loathsome.

And prepared herself mentally for the meeting with the wizard...

_Oh Elphaba, please come quickly!_

****

Done! I wrote this chapter a bit fast, so I'm sorry if there's some errors... But! I made Elphaba appear! Well... it was more like a guest appearance, but she'll come to be a frequent character, and there will be a Gelphie moment soon enough... ( which means in a few chapters... sorry guys! )

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Continue to review!

By the way, I need a new pen name, ( 'cause mine really sucks! ) do you have suggestions? Lol, thanks in advance


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! :) here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! And thank you for all the nice reviews! :))) And thanks for reading!**

Glinda didn't sleep. Well at least she hoped she didn't. She was too busy worrying. Was the wizard going to bring her back to the palace to make her his slave? Was he going to re propose his offer? Would she accept it if he did?

Before she could answer it to herself, the door opened, and four guards in green uniforms followed by Chyde came inside. Glinda put her chin up, as if to hang on to the little dignity she had left.

''If you show any resistance what so ever, we have orders to... manage you as we can, and we will not be afraid of you or to do so. '' Said one of them.

_Why would you be afraid of me? _She asked herself, had she received a title as Elphaba did?

He made a sign to two of his men ( for he did look like the leader of the group ) to open her restraints.

Glinda didn't move. But when the pulled her up, she shot out of their range to land into Chyde's arms, kissing him hard on the mouth.

The guards pulled her quickly away from him, and one of them hit her with the back of his lance. Pain shot through her and could barely move. But it was worth it, she'd gotten what she wanted:

Elphaba's necklace.

Elphaba finally regained consciousness.

The sun was shining bright and warm, but it didn't warm her heart filled with sadness as she remembered the previous day.

She'd thrown away her dream, she'd destroyed the life of several monkeys by giving them wings and leaving them with the wizard. She couldn't go back to the Emerald City, she couldn't go back to Shiz, she couldn't go back home. She was now a criminal, she was a criminal for wanting to make good.

At least Glinda was going to have a good life, she'd probably stayed with the wizard to become popular and adored by the people.

Elphaba examined where she landed. There were tall trees circulating her, and dark green grass around her, as if to match her skin, she was well hidden.

She took off her hat that had miraculously not fallen off her head, she flattened her hair and patted her neck to feel why it didn't have it usual weight on it, she then remembered that she had given her necklace to Glinda without telling her, she had slipped it in her pocket when they heard Madame Morrible's announcement, she knew that Glinda wouldn't want to be a fugitive, and so she wanted Glinda to remember her by some way.

Elphaba's head started to spin again, she had to lie down. Her forehead felt hot under her touch.

But she couldn't stay here for too long, she couldn't stay anywhere too long now. She was a fugitive.

She got up painfully, her head spinning harder.

''Where's my broom?'' she said out loud, panic filled her words. She fell off it and didn't follow it, she wasn't sure how far it gotten.

''Shit'' she murmured as she started to walk hurriedly.

Elphaba walked for hours. Every step she took was the hardest. She finally had to stop for she almost tripped for the hundred's time. She laid against a trees and closed her eyes. The forest was silent. But she suddenly heard something, footsteps, yells, laughter; kids.

Elphaba opened her eyes in panic. Where were they coming from? Where could she hide? They might only be kid's cries, but there could be someone with them. And even if there were only kids, they could always run off and alert their parents, and they might hunt her down and easily capture her for she didn't have her broom and was weak.

She looked around her, there was no good hiding place. The cries were becoming louder, coming closer, until she saw them all in front of her. Their laughter had stopped, most of their little mouth opened and they just gawked at her, terrified.

Elphaba starred at them, trying to hide that she must have been the most terrified of them all.

They were all in school uniforms, they must have been at least 8 years old and were about 14 kids in the group.

''What's wrong children?'' sweetly came a woman's voice as she came closer.

Elphaba saw her face transform itself from sweet and loving, to hard and terrified as the old teacher recognized Elphaba immediately, and Elphaba recognized her too... She was once her teacher, long before Shiz.

They both gasped.

''Children, get behind me at once!'' she yelled.

''Madame Pelinot...'' Elphaba said weakly '' It's me! Elphaba.''

''I knew Elphaba.'' she said coldly '' You are no longer her, you are a witch!'' she yelled.

''Help! Help! The Wicked Witch is here! Help! ''

The children were terrified.

That brought tears to Elphaba, one fell before she could stop it, Madame Pelinot saw the tear on her unreadable face before Elphaba turned and ran away from them.

She ran away, she wanted to melt into the scenery, she wanted to be alone forever, she wanted to die.

She kept running until she tripped on a tree root, and fell to the ground. She breathed heavily. She couldn't think strait. She took the sharpest rock there were, and cut her own right arm. She gasped, but she felt better the moment she did it...

How could she deserve this? All of this? From her green skin, her powers, to behind hated for it? It wasn't her fault she was green, it wasn't her fault she had powers she couldn't control...

But it was her fault she was treated this way though... She hadn't accepted the wizard's offer, because she believed in something else, and now she was being hated for it by the citizens of oz, even by Animals because she'd put wings on monkeys... She had to do something! She had to save those monkeys from the wizard!

Elphaba heard a whistling sound, she raised her head and saw the broom land in front of her, just like in the wizard's attic, she raised her face to the sky and laughed hysterically.

''Here I come!'' she yelled to the entire world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm so slow, it because it's exams month... yuck... **

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, please continue! And I hope you like this chapter! **

**Thanks for reading  
**

Glinda woke up when she stopped hearing the horse's hoofs. It had been hours since they left Southstairs at dawn, when the sun wasn't yet up. She had been locked in one of the two carriages they left with. The first was for the guards, and was pretty classy, the ones Glinda used to have and go into when she was just little popular Galinda Upland...

The second carriage was for prisoners, it was filled with filth and had no windows. Glinda only managed to have some light by little cracks in the old wood. Glinda could see her wrists which were covered blue.

She heard some men getting out of the first carriage, it's only a small break, Glinda realized, just for the horses. It calmed her to know they weren't there yet, but she knew that Southstairs wasn't that far away from the Emerald City, so they would eventually soon arrive...

Glinda suddenly remembered Elphaba's necklace that was carefully hidden in her dress. She took it out and examined it closely, for she had never before seen it so close, Elphaba never let anyone see it either, it was only a mere chance that Glinda had seen it. It was in their dorm room, Glinda had made a bet with her so-called friends to whether or not Elphaba was green _all_ over... So when Elphaba was getting ready to go put on her night cloths, Glinda sneaked up on her, but instead of watching her, something had caught her eye, something was hanging on Elphaba's neck, the necklace. Glinda was starring in awe, when Elphaba noticed her, she covered herself quickly, the necklace too, and glared at her. Glinda also remembered that something had came flying towards her, but she was already running away from the green girl.

She didn't know how come Elphaba had such a jewelery in her possession, well, she didn't even know she owned, or even _liked_ jewelery!

Glinda stopped those thoughts when she realized they were making her smile. Just making herself think about Elphaba made her _smile. _She decided to put on the necklace, as if to feel Elphaba with her. The light heaviness of the necklace calmed Glinda almost immediately. The soft pearls of it brushed her skin, and it's emerald dangled between her breast. It simply felt perfect.

Glinda was thrown backwards as the carriage began moving. They would soon arrive.

The ride in all took maybe half a day. When they finally arrived, the same four guards came and took Glinda out of the carriage. Her dress now was no longer yellow at all, she would have died of shame if someone she knew saw her this way. They hold on to her, she wanted to shove them off, but knew of course that it wouldn't even make them flinch. They rushed her into small alley.

_Avoiding the crowd_, noticed Glinda. _Maybe my reputation isn't tarnished yet. _

They arrived to a back door. She was so close, she didn't know what to think, what to expect.

They entered a round room, she remembered it, it was the waiting room. She and Elphie had entered this room the first time, they were filled of excitement, but now, Glinda couldn't even bare to remember it. The commanding officer for the three other guards went into the other room- the wizard's room. He came back after 10 minutes or so.

''He'll see you now.'' he said, a perverted grin appearing on his face. She tried to suppress her gasp, she was terrified now. He took Glinda by her right arm and dragged her in.

The room was dark, curtains were pulled together, it had lost it's wonder since her last visit. The big head was in the middle of the room, big, terrifying, but it had lost it's wonder too.

''Leave us.'' the head said. It made Glinda jump. ''And don't interrupt us at any cost, you are dismissed.''

The guard nodded, and left, leaving Glinda alone with the wizard in the middle of the room.

''I do hope your stay in Southstairs was enjoyable.'' The small white haired man said, appearing behind the big head.

Glinda's fists clenched, she said nothing.

''Oh my poor child'' he said, approaching and taking both of her hands in his ''Your wrists look horrible.'' his voice was unreadable, he touched them and squeezed one lightly, but just enough for it to hurt.

Glinda shivered.

''Do you remember our little conversation?'' he asked.

Glinda said nothing, but the wizard squeezed her wrists harder and she had to nod.

''I have to say'' he continued '' I should have let you more time... I was a bit... harsh to put you in Southstairs directly. I should have known that you were under shock. So, since I am a kind man, I have brought you here to remake your choice.''

He waited, observing her.

''But under one circumstance.''

Glinda looked at the wizard, curious. He grinned, he knew he had caught her attention.

''You tell me all there is to know about Elphaba Thropp, what makes her happy, her power, where she has gone... Everything.''

Glinda's thoughts went racing. _It isn't that bad... I mean, what could he do with that knowledge? _

''And her weaknesses...'' he murmured. But Glinda heard it. _No, no, I couldn't betray Elphie like that, not for my own pleasure... Could I? _

Before she could think further, Glinda felt something hot on her chest, and they both heard something that sounded like a _thomp_ right over there heads, in the attic.

While the wizard was looking at the ceiling, Glinda looked in her dress, and saw the necklace shining beautifully greener by the minute.

The wizard took hold of Glinda's wrist firmly and pulled her brusquely through the curtain that was behind the big wizard head. Behind it was a set of cages, most were filled with the newly winged monkeys, and some were with animals, or Animals...

''Get in there'' he snarled as he shoved her into one of the cages. ''If you dare to speak, there will be consequences, and they'll be far worst than Southstairs!''

He disappeared behind the curtain.

It was dark. The cage was small, it's width was about 2 feet, while the length was maybe 8 feet. It was a pretty long cage with a small width.

Glinda looked around and quickly realized there was someone, or something, else in the cage with her.

''Who... Who is it?'' she whispered, afraid.

The response came by a bleat. She frowned and looked closely, it was covered by a cloth. She slowly took it off, reveling a goat- No, a Goat, it still had clothes, and she recognized him

''Dr Dillamond?'' She gasped.

The Goat's response came in a bleat again.

''Dr Dillamond, don't you recognize me?'' she whispered

Again, he bleat.

_He can't talk anymore! _Realized Glinda with shock.

Suddenly, she heard the big head say:

''I knew you'd be back''

But she knew it wasn't addressed to her, it was addressed to Elphaba.


	6. Chapter 6

''I'll accept your proposition,'' Began Elphaba.

''Wonderful!'' The wizard cut in.

''On one condition''

''Yes?''

Elphaba paused, and then said:

''You set those monkeys free.''

The wizard didn't even blink before responding.

''Done!''

The wizard pulled a switch, every cage behind the curtain opened, and first came the monkeys. They flew up in the air. Elphaba watch them in awe and in horror at what she had created.

''Go! Fly! You're free!'' Yelled Elphaba to the monkeys.

While Elphaba stared up at the flying beasts, the wizard slipped behind the curtain, he pulled a syringe out of his robe, and found the weak blond girl running towards the curtain. The wizard caught her by the neck.

''You ain't going anywhere, missy'' he hissed while he stabbed her with the needle in the neck. ''Why don't you just sleep for a few hours, agreed?''

Glinda gasped before falling to the ground once more. The wizard, without checking twice, stepped over the girl and back out towards Elphaba.

He watched her for several minutes while she tended to the monkeys, trying to communicate with them.

But the wizard should have checked twice, for the drogue hadn't acted quickly enough, Glinda crawled towards the light, toward her friend, she had to warn her, tell her that the wizard was dangerous, that he was lying! Her legs were starting to feel numb, the drogue was starting to spread.

She was so close to the curtain, she extended her arm; she had to touch it, she had to get through it!

She felt it's heavy and soft material. But that's all she could feel, for her fingers now felt numb too, she couldn't feel anything anymore.

Full of panic, Glinda tried to yell.

''Elphaba!'' But all that could come out was a faint squeal.

_No, _thought Glinda, _No! _

Her arm hit the ground, making a loud _thomp. _

''What was that?'' Elphaba asked without waiting for the answer. ''Another monkey?''

Elphaba stepped closer to where she heard the sound.

''No!'' yelled the wizard seeing her lift the curtain.

''Glinda...?'' gasped Elphaba, shocked as she saw her friend on the ground, barely conscious.

''Elphie'' whispered Glinda ''Elphie, no... don't believe him... don't believe him...'' she repeated faintly. Her face was white but her eyes red, her forehead was burning.

''Glinda, what happened to you...'' she asked, not waiting for an answer for which she didn't get.

''We have nothing in common'' Elphaba spat out '' I am nothing like you and I never will be and I will fight you until I die! She yelled the last words.

''Guards! Guards!'' yelled the wizard, Elphaba didn't know if he actually was afraid.

''Glinda! Wake up! Wake up!'' The green girl whispered in her ear, for in her rage, she had not anticipated that it would be difficult to get out alive while carrying Glinda.

But Glinda couldn't move, but as she was ready to give in to the drogue, she looked into her best friend eyes.

''I love you, Elphie'' she murmured, and she fell unconscious.

Elphaba swore under her breath as 10 or more guards entered the room, all pointing their swords at Glinda and her.

They were trapped.

Hey guys!

It's been a while! I'm really sorry! And I know this is short ( again... ) But I'm not sure exactly where I'm going, so if any of you guys have some ideas, please feel free to send me a message! And don't forget to review!

Thanks to Demlurina, Elle, MrsBangThomas, and James Birdsong for reviewing on the last chapter!

MrsBangThomas: I think I actually am an evil little cliff-hanging monkey child! Haha! Did you like this ending better? Mouahaha... I'm glad you get into the story! ;D And thanks for the wishes, the exams are almost done, thank goodness!

'See' you guys next chapter guys! Thanks for reading! And please review!


	7. Chapter 7

''You two really don't make good choices, do you?'' snickered the little man as he looked in the guard circle at the two trapped girls.

A guard took away her broom, and put it against the wall, far from her.

Elphaba glared at the guards and the wizard, she said nothing.

''You know, I really meant what I said before, you could have become wonderful too. And you throw it all away, just as little miss Galinda here, for your so called ethicist.'' continued the wizard. ''Well, I mean, too bad for you. It's your lost, and I can tell you, it's a really big one.'' He kept talking as if it was just another casual conversation, which scared Elphaba more than anything, but didn't show any sign of it.

''What did you do to her?'' snarled Elphaba.

''I barely did anything, you're friend was tired.'' he lied. ''She'll be fine in a few hours.''

The wizard paused, he watched them with a weird glim in his eyes, he then spoke again.

'' Well, anyway, I have much to attend to. Why don't you just tell me where the grimmerie like a nice little girl, and we'll be finish for now.''

''I'll never tell you! You might as well kill me now, for I am of no use to you.'' yelled Elphaba. She didn't exactly mean the last words she'd spoken, if she died, who would take care of Glinda? Who would care for Nessa? And the Animals! Life had meaning now, sort of.

Elphaba expected the wizard to yell back, to be angry, to actually kill her. But no, what came next shocked her deeply, he laughed. He laughed loud and long, as if she had told the funniest joke in all of Oz!

Elphaba felt a shiver go through her body.

When finally he calmed down, he said:

''Elphaba! I thought you were smarter then this! And weren't you my biggest fan? You should have known that the wizard of Oz never gives up!'' the wizard said, he then bent over and murmured to her ear ''But what you might not have known is that I can get it out of you sooner or later with means that don't involve the words please or thank you if you know what I mean.''

Elphaba knew what it meant. Her whole body tremble under her black dress. Her weak attempt to stop it reduced the tremble to her arms. The wizard noticed it, smiled, and walked away towards one of the guards and whispered to him, before walking out of the room.

Elphaba saw the guard nod towards her, she knew what was about to happen, she figured that she might be of much help to Glinda if she was in the same cell as her.

And so, Elphaba tried to escape, but failed miserably.

Elphaba needed to get her broom, she jumped up and ran towards it. But she barely made it out of the circle that the guards had formed around them. One of them grabbed her from the front while one or more guards hit her.

She suddenly felt pain- pain more intense than the rest, on her shoulder and felt hot liquid tickle her chest. She quickly felt dizzy and light headed because of the pain. Finally, the guard let go of her and she fell pitifully on the hard marble ground. She felt so weak, it even sickened her. She tried to lift her head, holding it high for what it was worth, but the guards saw her attempt, laughed and hit her a last time square on the head. She closed her eyes against her own will, and once again, fell unconscious.

**I'm the worst updater in the universe! That's all I'm gonna say, cuz you know the rest ;P But the good news is I know where I'm going with this! So don't you guys worry! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Fiyero was handsome as ever. At least, that's what school girls were now saying since Galinda ( or now Glinda ) his girlfriend, had disappeared. His striking beautiful skin with blue diamonds and his intense brown eyes were enough to melt even a witches heart! The rumour that was going around at Shiz proposed that the beautifully beautiful prince Fiyero Tiggular whose reputation was so scandalacious, was now single!

But Fiyero, instead of embracing his fame among the girls, barely noticed it. Instead of dancing through life and continuing to corrupt his fellow students, he started to go to class, he started _wanting_ to go to class. Instead of partying everyday, he isolated himself sometimes just to _think_! So that maybe he would learn more about _her, _he figured he could understand better if he did things like _her. _

_Her, her, her..._

Not long ago, he didn't know she existed. He did see her around, come on, who didn't! But now, his thoughtless brain was filled with thoughts only about her.

_What are you doing? You have a girlfriend! She's perfect, so we should be perfect together! _

But then, something horrible happened the same day she and Glinda left for the Emerald city. Fiyero was in his private room, sitting on his bed, doing nothing, he couldn't sleep. It was late in the night when Madame Morrible made an announcement that could be heard loud and clear throughout the Emerald city, Shiz, and maybe even further:

''Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says. She's evil. Responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent monkeys! Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion... this repulsion... this... Wicked Witch!''

''Elphaba?'' He thought out loud. He was maybe brainless, but he had figured that out, who else had green skin?

_But She wasn't an enemy, was she? She wasn't evil, sure she might have been weird sometimes getting mad for reasons he didn't understand yet with her beautiful brown eyes and her pretty emerald green skin... _

_''_Snap out of it!'' he told himself quickly when he got out of the point.

_And she would never hurt an Animal, nor an animal, that I'm sure of! And her beautiful green skin... How could it even be viewed like that? Morrible would never say something like that about Elphaba... she was her protégé. _

So many other questions popped in Fiyero's head that night. He certainly didn't fall asleep.

For days, the school was buzzing with ''I always knew she was Wicked!'', ''I can't believe I could have gotten killed in history class by that witch!'', or even ''I'm going to kill that witch, and I'll be a hero in all of Oz!'' Already, they seemed to have forgotten her name.

Fiyero saw Nessarose Thropp, Elphaba's sister, more isolated than ever. She didn't go to class any more.

One day, he saw her wheel herself towards the Gilikin river. He decided to follow her, after all, in her sadden state, she might want to do things... well, regretful. But when she did arrive in front of it, she only cried. He could tell she was also confused about the announcement, it was her sister they were talking about, she felt worse than he did.

Fiyero stayed hidden behind some bushes just to keep an eye on her. He didn't dare come near her and comfort her, what would he say? So he just kept hidden till she left.

A few days later, they heard a new announcement:

The wicked witch and her accomplice had been captured and were ''taken cared of'' very seriously by the wizard.

_Her accomplice? Glinda? No, she was as selfish as he was. _He told himself.

_And taken care of... what did that mean? Would they hurt her? _He continued furiously.

He had to do something!

When the night came, Fiyero packed a bag and got out of Shiz without anyone knowing.

He was going to find out what happen by himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Elphaba felt like sleeping forever. She didn't want to wake up, she didn't know if she even could wake up. But she didn't care, it felt better here. Where ever _here_ was.

She was ready to except her fate, when suddenly, she heard something far away. A voice. A girl voice. Galinda's voice.

She's probably talking to her stupid friends in OUR room! Come on, couldn't she just go outside, Shiz was big enough, did she have to choose this room?

Elphaba felt like murdering her on the spot, but it wasn't enough to wake her up to do it.

The voice slowly became louder and clearer.

''_Elphie! Elphie! Wake up! Wake up! Come on Elphie…!''_

_Oh great, she now wants me to wake up! Why in Oz does it always happens to me?_

But suddenly, Elphaba could hear the desperation in her voice. Then she slowly felt a light tickle on her shoulder, that became an itch, it then became pain. She felt hot, no, she felt like she was burning!

_What happened? _

She opened her eyes. She was laying on the floor, on a stone floor. Not on a bed, not on Shiz's floor. Her breath came quicker as she look up to see metal bars surrounding her.

''Elphie! Are you okay? Elphie answer me!''

Elphaba couldn't see where the voice was coming from. Her view was fuzzy and her head starting to spin did not help at all.

''Over here Elphie.''

She turned her head to the right and saw Ga— No, Glinda, she was behind bars, in an other cell. Everything came back to her, her visit to the wizard, her escape without Glinda, her run in the forest… and everything after that too.

''Elphie, answer me, are you okay?'' Glinda asked.

''I…'' Elphaba began, but she couldn't end what she wanted to say. She wanted to say 'yes' But it wasn't true…

Elphaba lowered her eyes to the ground

''I don't know'' she whispered in a feeble voice. Her heart was racing, she was sweating.

''Elphie…''

''I'm okay!'' she yelled.

''You're bleeding.''

Elphaba look down at herself, the place where one of the guards had hit her was really bleeding, and it was hurting.

''Here, put this around it.'' Glinda said, throwing a piece of cloth that she had ripped off her dress through the bars that separated both of them.

Elphaba stared at Glinda. For the small amount of time that she had been away from Shiz, she had changed. A few days ago, she wouldn't even have cared how others felt, she wouldn't have controlled as well her emotions in this situation, and she certainly would never, never rip on purpose her clothe.

''Put it around you!'' she urged.

Elphaba tried to do as she was told. But as soon as she pressed it around the wound, it burned and Elphaba couldn't keep a cry from escaping her mouth.

''Elph—''

''I can't do it!'' she yelled. She sounded angry, but she was just plain scared. Glinda knew that she wasn't only talking about her shoulder.

''Listen to me Elphaba,'' Glinda said seriously, she sounded far older than they were ''You're the strongest person I know, you can always do it! Don't lose control of yourself! That's what the wizard wants… Don't let him have it.''

Elphaba flinched at what her friend had said. Was it still true? Elphaba felt like all the power of will she once had, had left her completely.

''Come closer to me, I'll help you.'' Glinda said gently.

Elphaba slowly got on her feet, made steps towards her, when suddenly her head spun harder and she fell, her head almost hitting the bars that separated her from Glinda.

''Elphie!'' Glinda squealed as she stretch her arms to try to catch her through the bars.

Elphaba pushed her arms away.

''I'm fine'' she murmured as she pushed herself to a sitting position and laid her back against the bars to recuperate. She let out a sigh.

Glinda stared at her for a moment, then reached out to get the piece of cloth. She tied it around Elphaba's shoulders, ignoring her groans and her body tensing under the obvious pain.

''Here you go'' Glinda said quietly when she finished.

''Thanks'' the green girl whispered back.

A heavy silence hang in the air.

''Are you okay?'' It was Elphaba's turn to ask.

''I think so'' she answered. ''My neck is a bit swollen, my head hurts, and I've got cuts and bruises here and there, but I'm okay.''

Elphaba was impressed more and more of how good Glinda was handling it.

''How do you do it?'' Elphie asked, looking into her eyes.

''What?''

''Be so calm.''

Glinda looked at the stone floor.

''Believe me Elphie, I'm not.''

Elphaba let out a hint of a smile, she reached out with her right hand for Glinda's and squeezed it, trying to tell her it was alright ( not even sure if she believed it herself. )

''What happened to your arm, Elphie?'' Glinda said, surprise and shock covered her voice.

Elphaba looked down at her right arm, where she had cut it awhile earlier, her dress was torn and blood was dripping from it. She hadn't really noticed it burning because her shoulder was taking all the attention…

''It's…It's nothing'' She stumbled on her words as she let go of Glinda's hand. But Glinda kept her from doing so; she grabbed her arm and looked at it closely.

''Look Elphaba, I might have been stupid, and probably still am, but I can tell this isn't a sword cut, and it doesn't look accidental.'' Glinda said, as she looked up strait in the eyes of her best friend.

''What do you want me to say, Glinda?'' Elphaba asked angrily. ''That yes, I did this on myself? Well yes I did, are you happy now?'' The instant she finished what she said, she felt ashamed of herself.

''I'm sorry Glinda.'' She said, as kindly as possible. '' I'm just… I guess I'm really afraid right now… I don't know what will happen to us.''

Glinda just nodded, understanding Elphaba completely.

''But Glinda, I have to ask you something'' She said. ''The wizard told me that we made bad choices… What choice did you have?''

Glinda started to respond, when suddenly footsteps could be heard through dungeon. They both looked at the long corridor that stretched in front of their cells, torches lighting it. Two guards from the Gale Force appeared from the left, one stopped in front of Elphaba's cell, while the other in front of Glinda's.

The one in front of Glinda's cell opened it and caught hold of Glinda while she was against the wall, trying to be as far as possible of the guard. Elphaba's nerves want haywire. One of the torch fell to the ground, and of course, everyone knew it was Elphaba's doing.

She then watched, terrified, as the man put his arm around Glinda's neck, and Glinda's breath came quicker and heavier.

''NO!'' yelled Elphaba as she got to her feet and tried to ignore her head spinning.

''If you don't want her to be harmed, you wicked witch, do as we tell you and she'll be fine.'' Said the one holding Glinda.

Elphaba glared them, not knowing what to do.

The guard holding Glinda nodded towards the man standing in front of Elphaba's cell.

He stepped closer, opened it, caught her arms and shackled them. Elphaba faintly tried to get out of his hard grip, but as she did so, he reached out grabbed a stronger hold on her bad shoulder. She screamed in pain as he laughed at her weakness. He then forced her to get out, while the other one pushed Glinda back so hard into the cell that she hit her head against the wall and fell on her back.

Elphaba gasped as she saw a deep cut on her eyebrow, but before she could do or say anything else, they pushed her out of the dungeon.

As they went from stairwell to stairwell and corridor to different rooms, Elphaba noted various hints that told her they were still in the Wizard's Palace.

When they finally arrived in a big room, she was exhausted, but was fully alert, she was more scared than ever, and the room did not help.

The room was dark. There were some faint lights here and there that illuminated the center of the room. There were a pair of shackles hanging from the ceiling, all kind of wipes were on the left, but worst of all: there was water.

The wizard was on the right, camouflaged by the shadows. Elphaba did not notice him, she was still staring at all the water stored in a large glass box.

''I heard from Madame Morrible some interesting facts about you.'' Said the wizard after clearing his throat.

Elphaba jumped from surprise as he step out in the light.

''One presuming that you hate the rain, which much mean water… Madame Morrible and I are most interested to see how you react to it. And seeing your expression, I think we are at a pretty good start.'' He chuckled.

Elphaba stared wide-eyed at the wizard, this time not able to hide her fear.

''Guards, shackle her up here. And get Madame Morrible.''

**How was it? =) **

**Review and tell me what you think! **

**Thanks for all the previous ones! **

**Oh, and in case you're wondering, Elphaba will not die because of water like in the book, but she won't feel nothing like in the musical either, it's kind of a mix! ;) **

Thanks for reading! And 'see' ya next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

''Elphie !'' cried Glinda as she heard her friend scream. The sound was far away, but the scream was so loud that it could be heard throughout the palace.

Glinda was in an upright position, her back against the wall she'd hit earlier. She touched her eyebrow, where she felt a slight tickle or itch, and felt the bleeding cut. She ripped another piece of her dress and pressed it on her wound. She'd been sitting there for awhile, when she'd suddenly heard Elphaba's first scream.

Full of panic, and not knowing what to do, Glinda got to her feet and ran to the metallic cell door.

''Let me out!'' she yelled with all the power she had left. ''Let me out! I swear, if you do anything to her, you'll… you'll regret it!'' she continued, not sure to whom she was addressing, and hesitating at her choice of words, but the rage mix with terror still covered her voice.

But nobody came. Glinda heard more of her best friend's screams. She pressed herself against the bars, as if trying to push herself out. Tears fell out of her eyes.

She had not cried in front of Elphaba, but only because she had retained her dreadful tears from showing themselves. She had seen how terrible she looked, how scared she was. Glinda did not want to worry her friend any more; it was now her turn to comfort her.

Glinda reached down and touched Elphaba's necklace, it didn't feel as warm as before. She squeezed it as she yet again heard another bone-chilling scream, and sadly, not the last.

''Well Morrible, it seems your suspicions were indeed correct.'' The small white haired man whistled as he look at the green girl hanging by her arms in the middle of the room, her head facing the ground, she was motionless. They had removed her dress and she was standing in her underclothes.

Madame Morrible nodded as she waved at the guard holding a bucket to put it down.

''Yes'' she answered. ''But what I now wonder is how come it causes so much pain to her… Her skin looks a bit burned, but I doubt that's the only reason.''

''Yes, yes. But anyway, it was not the first reason we needed to do this.'' Pointed out the wizard. ''So let's get to the point, shall we?'' He then made a small bow as he pointed with his right hand at Elphaba.

Morrible got the point.

She stepped in front of green figure and grabbed her chin and got her face to meet hers. Elphaba's eyes were wide open, but they would not look into Morrible's eyes. She was shaking and her breath was quick.

''We've had enough, have we?'' asked sarcastically the carp-looking woman. ''Are you ready to answer us now?''

''Never.'' Answered the green girl with all the strength left as she looked defiantly into Morrible's eyes.

Morrible hit Elphaba, and then waved at the guard; he came closer and threw the water on her.

Elphaba tried not to scream, but couldn't help it. It felt like fire on her skin, like lightning coursing through her veins. It felt worse than her shoulder (that was even more painful because of supporting her weigh) or her cut.

Morrible sneered.

''Where's the grimmerie?'' she said in a scary voice, all sarcasm gone now.

Elphaba didn't say anything, her head was back to facing the floor.

''Where's the grimmerie?'' She yelled, gripping her cheeks in one hand.

''I'll never tell you.'' She repeated, whispering.

Morrible was about to wave to the guard again, when the wizard put his hand on her shoulder.

'' Wait, I know how she'll tell us.'' He whispered in her ear. ''Bring the other girl!'' he said to the guard, he purposely said it loud enough for Elphaba to hear.

To this, Elphaba lifted her head as much as she could; the sound of rambling chains filled the rooms as she tried desperately to get out of them, it was useless.

''No! No! Don't do anything to her! Please!'' she begged.

''You had your chance.'' Laughed evilly Morrible.

Elphaba stared, horrified.

''Anyway, I am sorry to say, my dear, that I must be leaving for Shiz now. Good-bye, your Ozness. I'll be back at sundown as we arranged.'' With that said, Morrible followed the guard out of the room, which left the wizard and Elphaba in the same room.

The wizard stepped closer to Elphaba, so close, that the wizard could have smelled her very breath.

Elphaba's heart raced.

''You remind me of someone…'' He said, grabbing her chin, examining her.

She tried to shake him off her, but he only tightened his grip.

''Those brown eyes… and that chin…'' he continued.

''Why are you doing this?'' cried Elphaba so suddenly, that it would have surprised anyone; but the wizard wasn't. He just continued his weird examination as if she hadn't said anything.

''Why are you doing this to me?'' she yelled. ''I know it's not only the grimmerie! I see it in your eyes! What do you want?''

''Ah, I see you have figured some of it faster that I expected.'' He said casually. ''You see, you interest me. As you heard me say before, your weakness to water is fascinating…'' The wizard reached down towards the bucket of water, touched it with a single finger, and got a drop of water on its tip.

Elphaba watched it, wide eyed, as the wizard put his finger right over her cut. As soon as the water touched it, she felt the same kind of pain course through her entire body, and felt her body shake madly. He grinned evilly.

''And your green skin, and your power. I want to know why. Why, why why!'' he continued, shrieking like a mad man. ''Or maybe you even have more in store for us!'' he laughed. ''But… for most of my experiments, I need the grimmerie. I, of course, cannot read it.'' His expression saddened. ''Madame Morrible could, but not as effectively as you—''

''Do you really think I'll help you again? After all you did to me? And even if it wasn't to make myself a lab rat, I still wouldn't do it!'' Elphaba could barely stay conscious now, but the familiar anger she felt kept her going.

''I don't need you to _want_ to help me.'' He said simply.

She knew what he was thinking about, but what scared her most was that it would surely work.

The wizard was still holding her green face, when the guard he had sent earlier to get Glinda, came back, but without the blond girl.

''Your Ozness, I had to postpone your order, please pardon.'' He said, bowing low to the wizard.

''The reason?''

''The Winkie prince, a certain Fiyero Tiggular, is requesting an audience with you.''

_Fiyero! _ Thought Elphaba, not sure of the emotion she was feeling right now.

''Ah yes. You have done well, for we have yet to establish a proper treaty with the Winkies, which has been a rather difficult task in the past. But now that the prince's father is dead, we might arrange something…'' he said, more to himself than to the guard. The little white haired man turned and started to walk to the big wooden door.

''Sir'' ventured the guard before the wizard left. ''I presume you are heading to meet him? If so, what should we do with the witches?'' he was talking about both of the young girls, but more about Elphaba who was still shackled to the ceiling.

The wizard thought for an instant.

'' Let her out of the shackles. But she stays here.'' With that said, he left the room.

The guard bowed to him again. And when the door closed, he got out his keys and his sword, pointed the sword to her neck, and slowly reached out to unlock one of the shackles, unlocking her bad shoulder.

Elphaba gasped as the intense pressure in her shoulder diminished incredibly, and she fell hard on the ground as he unlocked the other. But the floor was soaked with water, so Elphaba had to crawl miserably to the far end of the room.

The guard ignored her, turned and left, locking the door.

Alone in the dark room, the nineteen year old green girl cried.

**Okay, I know it might not be what you expected. I was kinda feeling a lot of angst while writing it…**

**Oh, and sorry for any grammar errors or any other kind of errors, I reread my other chapters and I have found quite a lot of them :S So, I'm sorry! **

**But no worries,**

**It's only a transition! **

**Thanks to MrsBangThomas and Demlurina for the reviews! **

**MrsBangThomas: I'm still thinking how to make her save Elphaba… Do you have any ideas? I have one in which she'll be involved, but not as the main saviour…**

**Thanks for reading!** **And don't forget to review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! **

**To start off, I changed my pen name from bookwormx15 to WickedWriterOfTheWest**

**Sorry for any confusion! **

**And on with the story…**

''Sir, the wizard is ready to receive you.'' Informed one of the servants.

''Thank you.'' Said Fiyero, following him out of the waiting room.

Fiyero had been waiting for hours, which in normal circumstance, would have irritated and bored him. But he wasn't feeling like that, he was serious, concentrated, stressed; he felt like an adult, much to his surprise. But he was glad, he wanted to be more mature today, he needed to be.

He had stayed seated for hours thinking- _Thinking! _ of how he would conduct his meeting with the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

Sometimes, a strange sound and the flickering of the lights would interrupt his… thinking, and would send chills throughout his body, it even somewhat sounded familiar.

Fiyero already guessed about what the wizard would want to talk about. Ever since his Father had died a while before going to Shiz, leaders from different regions of Oz had contacted him, asking if they were still allies, or if they could arrange to become so.

Fiyero entered the famous wizard room, the big head in the middle of it.

''I am Oz!'' it said. ''Who are you, cite your name and your purpose here!''

Fiyero was a bit taken aback by the voice the big head produced, but he didn't feel afraid.

''_It's a head, for Oz's sake!''_ He chuckled to himself; he was Prince of the Vinkus, not some mere coward little boy, he could see past allusions.

''I am Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus. I am here to arrange a treaty.''

''Mr Tiggular, ah yes, I've been waiting for you!'' said a small white haired man coming from behind of the great head. He had a joyful voice, but Fiyero could tell that the wizard himself wasn't a joyful person… He had some sort of strange and dark energy lurking around him, sending chills down Fiyero's back.

''What is it you had in mind, Fiyero Tiggular?''

Fiyero took a deep breath before he began.

''The treaty that my father had previously arranged with you still stand.''

The wizard nodded eagerly.

''_This is easier than I thought!''_ Began to think the man, but his thoughts were interrupted.

''But I would like to make one small change. I want more information of your activities.''

''Would you care to explain?'' asked the wizard.

''Information on your social, economic, criminal, and other activities; to simplify, doesn't, for example, a captain of the gale force have those rights?'' asked innocently Fiyero.

''You… you want to become captain of the gale force?'' The wizard had to keep himself from laughing; this was maybe one of the stupidest bargains someone had ever tried to make! It was even to his advantage, for the Winkies were renowned warriors. And this prince looked stupid enough to follow orders without asking any questions.

Oh how wrong he was.

''Yes.'' Fiyero said simply, he knew what the wizard was thinking he saw it on his face, but he didn't know that Fiyero had plans of his own.

''Very well, Mr Tiggular. Deal?'' said the wizard, extending his hand.

Fiyero shook his hand.

''Deal.'' He answered, a fake smile on his face. ''What are your orders, your Ozness?'' he asked him.

The wizard thought for a moment, then answered:

''Go guard the torture room, for there lies the wicked witch, who, as you must have heard, has been captured, she is weak, but you never know what she's capable of. One of the—your guards will give you your uniform and show you where the room is. I'll will, for now, leave for my private quarters, I have much to do. Don't disturb me for anything, if a problem occurs, I expect you take care of it as you see fit.''

''As you wish, your Ozness.'' He bowed one last time and followed the guard that the wizard had called.

But couldn't help but smile.

He was getting closer.

Okay, short, I know! Don't hate me! Again, it's a transition ( You probably hate transitions… ) ANYWAY, thanks for reading! Thank you for the reviews, I loved how you really want Glinda to do something, so don't worry, I'll find something cool for her to do! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

''_Look what you've done to me, Elphaba.''_

''_This is what you deserve!''_

''_It's all your fault''_

''_All your fault that your mother died because of you, your fault that Nessa, my beautiful daughter, is in that chair!''_

''_I hate you!''_

''_She hates you!''_

''_We all hate you!''_

Elphaba twisted and turned on the cold, wet floor in panic, only to make her hallucination clearer, and louder. Her family was around her, her father, and her sister, not here to help her, not here to comfort her, but here to help her succumb to her fears.

''No, no, no!'' she choked, gripping her head with her burned hands. ''You're not here! You're not here!''

''Yes, we are.'' Said another voice, Elphaba raised her head in horror as she recognized the voice.

And there he was, holding a familiar blond girl by the name of Glinda; Fiyero. They both stared at her with a mean smile on their faces, and suddenly, they turned to one another and fell into a deep kiss.

Suddenly the room erupted with Shiz students laughing and pointing at her on the floor.

''_Eww!''_

''_She's_ _phosphorescently ugly!''_

''_Steamed artichoke!''_

''_You deserve it, greenie!''_

Every single hallucination closed around her, almost suffocating her.

''_Elphaba!''_

''_Fabala!''_

''_Artichoke!''_

''_Greenie!''_

''_Green girl!''_

''_Elphie!''_

They all called her. Then suddenly, a short white haired man walked through the crowd; the wizard.

''_Wicked witch.'' _He smiled down evilly at her.

Elphaba couldn't take it anymore; her head was about to explode!

''No!'' she yelled, shutting her eyes. Surprisingly, everything turned silent. Elphaba, surprised by the silence, slowly opened her red, sore eyes.

She saw a cosy room, wooden floor covered with soft looking carpets, large windows draped with silk curtains. It must have been dawn, for a bit of light shone through the windows.

_I know this room… It's Nessa's room. _Elphaba observed.

But there were a few differences: the furniture looked younger…newer, and there wasn't all the things that Nessa needed around the room to help her with the wheelchair.

A few moments later, Elphaba noticed something moving in the bed, but it wasn't Nessa; it was a small figure, a child, a green child. Elphaba gasped.

Without any time to think or react, the door in the room opened, and a woman entered. She wasn't very tall, but wasn't very small either. She was young, but she had a face that showed a certain type of old age fatigue. She brushed her long brown hair behind her ears as she approached and sat on the bed, next to the sleeping green child.

Her deep brown eyes watch every move the child made in her sleep, as if searching for something that could only be found on the girl's face.

She slowly extended a trembling hand towards her, caressing her smooth green skin. But as soon as the contact was made, the girl opened her eyes wide, and the woman's hand retreated a few inches in surprise. The child must have been three or two years old.

''Hello, Elphaba.'' The woman whispered.

At that moment, Elphaba, who was watching the scene in awe silence, recognized the voice instantly.

''Mother…'' she whispered, as if responding to the woman, half hoping the little girl on the bed would do the same, but she did not.

The green child just stared at her mother, a look of uncertainty on her face, and, Elphaba realised: a look of hope.

The woman slowly smiled at her daughter, and the child responded faintly, offering her mother a small twitch of her lips. She seemed to be please by this, for her smile grew, and her eyes watered. The young mother suddenly grabbed the little girl in a tight hug. Elphaba saw the shock on her younger self's face, the child turned her head, staring straight at her older self; and she smiled.

Elphaba suddenly remembered it; she remembered why this memory was so important to her:

It was the first time she ever felt loved.

_/_

In his new green uniform, Fiyero stared at himself in the glass. He looked like one of those terrifying guards he had seen when he was a boy.

He remembered, that as a child, he had wanted to be like them. They seemed proud, full of courage, and unafraid. But today, as he looked around him in the guard's headquarters, they looked mean, and drunk, working for all the wrong motives.

Fiyero's jaw clenched as he heard one of the guards talking to a group of them, all were around him, bottles of alcohol in their hands.

''…didn't looked as strong as when she flew out of the attic! You should have seen her; begging and screaming like a mere girl!'' they all laughed.

''Is she really green as sin?'' asked a young guard, who'd obviously never seen her.

''Yes'' he answered '' Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature!''

Fiyero felt his inside tremble in anger, but showed no sign of it in front of th- his guards.

''Guard!'' he addressed to the one entertaining the others who, Fiyero learned earlier, was the previous captain of the guards. ''You are to show me where the torture room is, right away!'' His voice was harsh and clear, making sure they all knew who was in charge. The previous captain glared at him.

''Now.'' he hissed, staring strait in his eyes.

After a few seconds of hesitation, the guard got to his feet.

''Replacing me by this young fool!'' he murmured to his crowd. ''You'll see, lads, I'll be your captain again soon enough, I'll teach this fool a lesson!'' The man was drunk, his murmur turned to be a yell.

This was too much; Fiyero couldn't control his anger anymore. He drew his sword out of it's sheath, grabbed the man by his shirt, and pulled him up so his feet no longer touched the ground.

The former captain stared wide-eyed at Fiyero's strength. After all, Fiyero was smaller and thinner than he was. The drunk man's combed blond hair fell in his face, he was sweating. But to the previous captain's horror, Fiyero didn't seem to feel anything, and didn't soften his grasp.

''You are to show respect towards your captain!'' Fiyero yelled menacingly, he almost started to mention Elphaba, but he caught himself in time. ''If I ever hear your arrogant self say one more word of disrespect, I will see to myself that you'll never be able to mutter a single word ever again!'' Fiyero then threw the guard hard against the table, which broke in half because of his weight; he was on the floor looking up at the imposing young man. His lip was bleeding, and a few minor cuts on his back because of the broken alcohol bottles.

''Understood?'' he barked his question, not only to the one on the floor, but to every single guard in the room.

The fallen guard nodded quickly, fear showing in his eyes.

''Good.'' He said simply, a snob smile erupting on his face, as if nothing happened; Fiyero felt like his old arrogant self. ''Now, get up and show me the way.''

Fiyero put his sword back into it's sheath, and followed the hunching guard.

Walking out of the guard's headquarters, Fiyero couldn't help but notice the lights flickering dangerously.

**Hey! **

**Maybe not what you expected, but what did you think? I was actually going to put action in this chapter, but I suddenly had an idea. Sorry **** Action in the next chapter! And hopefully, it will appear before my B-day (in a week)! **

**Thanks for reading! And thanks to Demlurina for the review! You rock! (And so does your story! xP) **

**Please review! Tell me what you think! Pretty please? **

**Until next chapter, guys! See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

There it was, at the end of the long hall: the door.

''You may leave!'' ordered Fiyero, trying to be harsh, but his voice cracked and it sounded weak.

The guard lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, could he find a weakness in the new captain of the guards? But before he could go a bit further into his hope of an investigation, he was interrupted by Fiyero's rush of anger.

''Now!'' he barked unexpectedly.

Surprise by the sudden violent tone, the guard tripped, staring wide eyed at his fuming superior, he then got up and quickly got away from him.

_Well, those guards get braver and braver…_ thought sarcastically Fiyero.

Fiyero stood still, listening at the hurried footsteps of the guard getting quickly further away until he could no longer hear them.

Silence. Only silence now. Nothing could be heard in this wing of the palace. Understandable, for why would any fool dare to be near the Wicked Witch? Even if she was in captivity, she still was a witch, and witches were _scary… _At least for the citizens, the servants, and the guards they were.

Fiyero slowly turned his attention back to the door. It could barely be seen because of the lack of light from the torches. As he made one step towards it, Fiyero felt a strong rush of wind push him back, but there were no window from where the air could have come from. The wind wasn't just brushing the outside of his skin, but felt like it was going inside him. Fiyero felt rushes of cold anger, sadness, but especially hopelessness. It was so strong and vivid, that the young man had to hold himself up using the wall.

_If that's what Elphaba feels, I must get to her now! _Fiyerourged himself.

He pushed himself up, standing tall, and approached the dark door. He got his keys from his belt, and, taking a deep breath and throwing a last glance at the end of the hall, he slowly opened the door.

Fiyero gasped.

/

Elphaba could have stayed for hours watching her younger self being hugged by the mother she'd always thought hated her. But her mind had other plans. Slowly, the vision became blurry, causing Elphaba to blink, and the scene changed. Elphaba was still staring at the same room, but there were differences again: It was night, her mother no longer was in the room, and her younger self was no longer on the bed. She was on the windowsill, staring out at the full moon. She was wearing a black dress, much like the one Elphaba wore before it was stripped from her.

The light emitted from the moon illumined her face, and Elphaba saw something she recognized as sadness on the girl's face. She saw tears coming down the child's emerald face, and the red marks that they left. Suddenly, Elphaba's eye was attracted by a glitter in her small self's hand. And as Elphaba looked closer, she recognized the strange object: a small green bottle, her mother's bottle.

Elphaba gasped as she recognized this scene too: it was a few hours after her mother's funeral.

''Elphaba!'' a harsh voice called.

Both Elphabas jumped in surprise. The younger one quickly hid the bottle under her dress and got to her feet.

Frexspar Thropp examined his daughter as she wiped the tears off her face. Ignoring the burns on her face, he sneered. He didn't care what she felt, it was her fault in the first place.

''This will no longer be your room.'' He told her.

The green child stared at him, bewildered. But her father ignored her.

''Take you things. This will be Nessarose's room from now on.''

''But… where am I to stay…?'' ventured the little girl.

''In the attic. Now, hurry up, will you! Nessarose's tired!'' with that, he walked out of the room.

The green child stared at the door, her lips quivered, and she fell to her knees, her face in her hands before erupting into sobs.

The scene changed again. This time, Elphaba's younger self was on the bed, looking down at a baby: Nessarose.

Elphaba could see that it wasn't much time after the previous memory, for her younger self was still wearing the same clothes, and the red burns on her small green face were still fresh. A small box was next to her, holding her meager possessions. Slowly, a tear made way down her face, and landed on the baby's cheek. The emerald girl stared enviously the tear that was washing harmlessly the baby's rosy cheek.

''Why can't I be like you…?'' whispered the green child to her little sister, as if expecting an answer.

The child sighed. She slowly got to her feet and took her box with one hand. As she looked back at her little sister and her room, Elphaba noticed that the girl reached unconsciously in her dress and took out her emerald necklace. She squeezed it, not noticing that her finger emitted sparks towards it, making the necklace glow feverishly under her touch.

She walked out of the room. But as Elphaba tried to follow her younger self, everything suddenly turned to blackness.

/

''Elphaba!'' gasped Fiyero.

There she was, in the dark corner, laying face towards the floor.

Fiyero could see, much to his horror, from the corner of his eye the chains still hanging from the ceiling and the blood still dripping into a large blood puddle on the floor.

''Elphaba!'' he repeated, this time louder, now running to her. He kneeled on the ground picking her up, turning her for him to see her face. He laid her head on his knee and brushed her hair away from her face, reveling her burnt face. Her eyes were closed.

''Sweet Oz… What have they done to you?'' he murmured, examining her and caressing her cheek. How it pained him to see her hurt.

''Elphaba, can you hear me? Get up, we have to go!'' he urged.

A few moments pasted, when her eyelids started flickering, and her eyes focused on him.

''Elphaba, it's me, Fiyero. We have to go! Can you get up?'' he asked her. Elphaba didn't respond, but just stared at him with terrified eyes.

''Can you hear me? Please Elphie, let's go!''

Suddenly, the green girl started to tremble uncontrollably hard from head to toe, and couldn't stop.

''Elphaba!'' he yelled, trying to bring her back from wherever her mind had gone.

Seeing that she wasn't coming back to her senses, Fiyero carefully picked her up, holding her in his arms.

''Hang in there, Elphie.'' He murmured to her as he slowly turned around to face the door.

''Well, well, well. If it isn't it my own captain.'' Said a voice coming from the door.

There, blocking the exit was the previous captain of the guards.

A grin got to his face as he took out his sword and pointed it towards Fiyero and Elphaba.

''It's time I show you where you belong!''

TADA! And I made the deadline! Kinda. With a Cliffy! A cheer for me…! Or not… Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews!

And please review this chapter too… As my birthday gift? ( yes it's today! xD )

**See ya next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally! This took so long to write! And I'm sadly pretty sure it's far from perfect… **

''Get out of my way.'' snarled Fiyero to the guard.

He snickered.

''And miss this wonderful opportunity?'' he asked, with a wide smile. ''Forget it!'' he continued, his face returning to a cold grimace.

Fiyero glanced down to the girl in his arms. So much hurt, even in a coma-like state she didn't look at peace, instead she looked as if she was living a war in her very soul, torn between surrendering and fighting.

''Now, drop the witch.'' The guard commanded, motioning with his sword the floor.

Fiyero slowly did as he was told, never leaving sight of the man. As he laid her on the dirty and wet stone floor, he caressed her face, and whispered:

''I'm sorry.''

The guard snickered again.

''You're apologising to this green _thing?_ You're even more pathetic than I imagined! She's not even conscious!'' with that, he laughed harder and harder, his sword shaking along with his body, it was clear he was under alcohol influence, for maybe he wouldn't have made such a stupid mistake.

''No.'' Fiyero said calmly. So calmly in fact, that the man stopped laughing, staring, intrigued, at Fiyero. The captain was standing tall and proud, as a glorious royal.

''I was apologising to you.'' He smiled at him.

''Wha—''

He didn't have time to finished, for Fiyero took out his sword and it clanged with his.

''You guards are really not very bright, are you?'' it was Fiyero's turn to laugh.

The guard grunted at his mistake, and suddenly charged Fiyero, sword aiming at his throat.

Fiyero ducked easily, expecting the cut. It was now his turn to show what he was made of.

Fiyero circled his enemy, like a vulture circling his pray.

It was always said that the Winkies were the best warriors, but within the Winkie country, it was well known that the arjiki tribe were the leading sword fighters. From a small age, arjiki children learned sword fighting as a priority. Fiyero himself, being taught at a young age, was one of the best.

Fiyero suddenly lunged at him, cutting on his right and left alternatively. The guard clumsy managed to stop the blows, paring each one of them. When Fiyero let a small gap between one of his blows, the guard took the opportunity to repost. He sent his blade towards Fiyero's torso, only to have it luckily parried by the prince's sword.

It was a close call, and they both knew it; Fiyero was rusty.

Their swords were now pushing against each other; their faces were so close that they could smell each other's breath. They both had sweat coming down their foreheads, but Fiyero still smiled arrogantly at him. Fiyero suddenly lifted his foot in the air and kick the man right into his stomach. He then quickly turned on himself to strike to man. But Fiyero's move was miscalculated. The guard hadn't been pushed hard enough for him to fall on the floor, so as Fiyero spun, the guard quickly and clumsily tried to hit his stomach, but got his leg instead. Fiyero gasped and gritted his teeth at the pain. He quickly glanced at his leg, seeing his green pants ripped a little bit above his knee, blood dripping from it. Fiyero grunted, and it was the guard's turn to smile smugly.

Fiyero stole a quick glanced at Elphaba, still unconscious on the floor. Finding his energy, he then charged the guard, yelling, his sword swishing left and right, trying to hit the man.

The guard was slow to pare the blows, startled by Fiyero's sudden speed.

It mustn't have been long, but it felt like hours for both of them. And finally, Fiyero managed to leave a deep gash on his cheek. Blood ran down his neck and quickly down his uniform. Surprised, he quickly covered his cut with his hand. Fiyero didn't loose time, he quickly continued, not even pausing for a smirk; for this was no longer a game in Shiz, or his training in the Vinkus, this was real.

Fiyero got him again, this time on his arm, knocking his sword out of his hand, and on his chest. The guard screamed in pain and stumble backwards, hitting the wall behind him. His back against the wall, his breathe heavy and quick, he looked up at Fiyero slowly approaching him, his sword lowered.

''Go on then, finish me!'' the guard yelled.

Fiyero only looked at him, taking a big breathe.

''I should've known. Fiyero Tiggular, captain of the guards, is too much of a wimp to kill anyone.'' He laughed, causing him to cough out some blood.

Fiyero only chuckled; but no smile was on his face now.

''I do not kill or torture just for the pleasure of it.'' He spat quietly.

''Well then, you'll see boy, when we catch you and your little disgusting witch, I'll make sure to make you watch while we torture her till we hear her scream across all of Oz! I'll make her beg to end her own life! And I'll make you end it!'' he yelled all his threats. ''You'll see, you'll d—''

Fiyero couldn't take it anymore, his whole body shook in anger, and he grabbed the guard by the neck, and lifted him off his feet.

He struggled and kicked in the air, but Fiyero wouldn't let go, he looked at the guard, a true expression of sadness and sorrow on the his face while the guard was choking, and a tear rolled silently down his face.

And the guard closed his eyes, and no longer moved.

Fiyero quickly let go, jumping backwards and breathed deeply, noticing that he had held his breathe.

''Sorry.'' He murmured.

Fiyero quickly ran to Elphaba, took her in his tired arms, and ran through the door, through the empty halls and chambers, through the dark sewers, and out into the dead of night.

**''Anonymous'': j'espère que c'était de l'action ça xD C'est la première fois que j'en écris :3 DefyingGravity67: I hope this duel was up to your expectations**

**Too lazy to log in: Thank you! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

** Please review! **

**V**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there, my dear readers! **

**So sorry for the long (longer) wait. Hopefully the next chapter will come faster! I actually went to my mom and told her '' Maman! I need to see Wicked so I can have inspiration for the story. Oh it's not for me, but for them, of course… or not?'' :P **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Fiyero was staring out of the window, looking at the red sun setting over the many fields that separated Kiamo Ko to the Emerald City. His mind was clouded with thoughts, some related to each other, others not even making sense, but he chose to ignore them all. He choose to ignore his guilt; guilt that was eating him alive. But he didn't usually need to concentrate very hard, for he had Elphaba to take care of.

They had arrived hours ago. The green girl had woken up a couple of times, delirious; yelling and screaming. Sometimes, Fiyero had to hold her down, for she would twist and turn in her nightmares, endangering herself.

Once, she opened her eyes and called for him, but as he approached, he noticed that her eyes were blank, and staring into nothingness. She wasn't really here. She was lost in one of her numerous nightmares.

Fiyero approached her, a towel in his hand that he used to clean off the sweat on her brow.

Fiyero sighed; a smile had erupted on his face. He lost himself looking down at her emerald face, like loosing oneself into a vast forest and finding a peaceful clearing. Even with the deep green coloured bruises on her face, it was beautiful.

He had never seen it that close. He couldn't believe how he didn't notice it the first time he saw her. But he knew why, he had seen the green skin before looking any further, and it was enough for him. It was enough for him to see that everyone rejected her because of it.

But suddenly, as if something had pinched him, he straightened himself and shook his head to suppress the smile.

''_This is not the time for this.'' _He told himself sternly, rubbing his face to keep himself awake.

Slowly and hesitantly, he reached out his hand to touch her face. As the contact was made, a shiver ran down his spine in delight, and he started to caress her face with a gentleness that was very rare for Fiyero.

Moments after, as he was stroking her raven hair, he noted that her lips were quivering.

''_Is she cold?''_ He couldn't help but ask himself. But as he looked closer, he noticed that she was muttering something.

A single word, over and over again.

He approached his ear to listen.

His eyes widened in horror.

''Glinda…'' she endlessly murmured.

Fiyero's face paled.

''Oh sweet Oz…''

/

''Let me out of here!'' She repeated with monotony through the bars without any sign of stopping.

It had been hours—or days, Glinda couldn't make the difference, since they had taken Elphaba away, and Glinda hadn't stopped cursing and yelling at the guards. Even if she didn't see them, for at one point, every one of them rushed somewhere, leaving a rather panicky, and strangely bored Glinda.

''Let…Me…Out…Of…Here…'' she said again, and then sighed.

''This is useless'' she said aloud to herself, finally acknowledging the truth. She took a few steps backwards, away from the cell door, until her back touched the stone wall.

She glided down, and buried her face in her knees.

Slowly, Glinda drifted off in the far end of her once blissful mind.

''_Maybe''_ she told herself_ ''I'm asleep. And Elphie didn't ruin everything, and I'm just having a nightmare!'' _

She had been so caught up with her thoughts, that she didn't hear the heavy door open and close, and the slow and regular creaking coming near her cell.

''Oz, what am I talking about'' Glinda murmured to herself as she hit her head with her palm.

''Well, well, well.'' A familiar voice came from the shadows. ''Little miss popular talking to herself. Where, oh where, has Oz gone?'' it continued sarcastically.

Glinda raised her head to see, rolling herself in the dim light, Nessarose Thropp.

''Ness—Nessa?'' she said, getting quickly to her feet and to the bars. ''What are you doing here? _How _did you get here? Do they know you're here? Are you going to get me out of here?'' Glinda's face slowly started to shine with what she hadn't felt in a long time; hope.

Nessarose chuckled. Glinda's smile faded as she noticed that it wasn't a really nice chuckle, it sounded angry and mocking.

''Oh dear, you really don' t change do you. Well of course, it's only been about a week since… Well you know.'' She said as she pointed the bars with her index, a cold smile on her face. ''Everything doesn't always resolve around you.''

''What do you mean?'' Glinda's brow furrowed and her smile was completely gone now.

''I'm not here _for _you. I'm here because I—we have some questions to ask.''

''We? Who's 'we'? Nessa, what is going on?''

''With great Oz himself, of course.'' She said matter-of-factly.

''What? Nessa, they have Elphaba, they have your sister! They hurt her!''

''Don't you dare say that!'' Nessa snarled. ''She's no longer my sister, how can I be, she's Wicked!''

Glinda was shocked. She had never seen her so… bitter, so angry. Even if what she said sounded very childish, which was usual for Nessarose, never had Glinda thought that it would sound so sincere.

''Don't say that!'' Glinda said, it sounded a lot like begging. '' Don't believe what they say. You know Elphie would never hurt an Animal, or an animal for that matter!''

''Oh I know very well she didn't do that, or at least that she didn't mean it.'' The governor's daughter sneered.

Glinda was really confused now, and it showed on her face.

Nessa, noticing the questions well written on her face, said:

''There are other reasons. Things that you wouldn't understand, Galinda.'' She spat her name. ''And you are as guilty as she is now.''

''It's Glinda…'' she murmured automatically.

''Why yes of course, Boq told me about this, you changed your name for Fiyero Tiggular. By the way, did you know my Boq was in love with you? Well he isn't anymore, thanks to all of this.'' she pointed once again at the bars. ''But is that why you sent him to me? So you could be with that Vinkus prince? Here I was, just thinking you were a saint! Ha, thank Oz that's over.'' She laughed like it was the most hilarious memory she had. ''Anyway, I want you to know that you did that for nothing, he doesn't care for you. He would have taken you with him if he did. How does it feel, _Glinda_, to feel like my little Boq did over you?''

''Wha—What are you talking about?'' Her eyes growing wide.

''He came and took her away. He came here and rescued the wicked witch, leaving you trapped here, at our mercy.''

Glinda couldn't help her mouth opening in shock and denial.

''No, no… nononono, it's not true, you're lying!'' she meant to yell, but it came out as a whimper, Glinda looked in Nessarose's eyes hoping to find some trace of lie, but there wasn't.

Nessarose only smirked.

''I think I'll come back later, you've got enough on your mind now.'' She sneered as she wheeled herself out.

Glinda, trying desperately to find any excuse for what had happened, backed to farthest corner, close her eyes, and let the pain of betrayal and heavy tears glide down her cheeks.

**DefyingGravity67: **Thank you! I'm so happy you liked it! And thank you for reviewing my chapters so often. That is awesome! ;)

**Werewolf-in-training**: A million thanks! :D

**XFroggyFernyCabbagex: **Why hello! Nice to know your pen name :D Nice one, by the way ;)

Thank you! I'm really glad that you thought so, I hope you like this one as well! (:

**/**

**Thank you all for reading! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! This chapter is for my three amazing reviewers! You guys are the best!**

**And on with the story…**

''No !'' Elphaba Thropp gasped as she jerked awake. She tried to control her heavy and quick breathing as she recollected the last happenings. She shivered at them, shaking her head to get rid of those as she realised it was a mistake to bring them back to the surface.

When she didn't recognize where she was, she tried to rub the sleep off her eyes, thinking it might make her remember the place. But she couldn't.

Never had she seen the large, round room, filled with furniture made by apparent rare wood—quaxwood, by the look of the reddish glow it emitted. There were large windows, all covered by velvet drapes except for one, from which she could see the sun slowly rise above the many fields.

Still confused by her surroundings, Elphaba tried to sit up, maybe to get a better view. But as soon as she made an abrupt move, her body yelled in protest and pain, a grunt escaped her lips, and she let herself fall back in the engulfing mattress.

She sighed. Her whole body was sore and she could barely move. She felt trapped, and being trapped was something that had happened far too often in the last couple of days. She couldn't take it again, and so, she took time to slowly sit up.

As she again rubbed her tired eyes, she took notice of her horribly burnt hands. Elphaba flinched and shut her eyes as a phantom pain came and haunted her body as if they were being afflicted to her now again.

Feeling movement, Fiyero Tigulaar woke up. The prince found himself on a cosy bed with red drapes. He had fallen asleep against his own wishes, it must have been at least two days since he hadn't gotten a good night sleep, or any sleep at all for that matter.

He had fallen asleep on his knees; his upper body sprawled on the bed right under Elphaba's legs.

His eyelids flickered over his crystalline blue pupils and focused on what was around him.

''_Elphaba''_

For few seconds, he was just stuck there, gaping, not knowing what to say. He just stared at her in an almost dreamy way.

She was sitting up, her long black hair cascading down her green shoulders, her brown eyes examining her hands.

She had that look on her face- the expression she would have while concentrating at Shiz, the one that made her brow furrow and her nose wrinkle. It made Fiyero's heart feel… strangely warm.

''Fiyero!'' Elphaba suddenly exclaimed, bringing Fiyero out of his dreamy state.

She had quickly pulled back the covers up, but quickly dropped them in surprise as she finally saw the white bandage over her arm, revealing at the same time her whole torso covered in white cloth. She gasped.

''Elphaba, do you remember what happened?'' he urge himself to ask as he saw her horror filled face.

She tried to compose herself again, remembering he was there.

''Hum'' she cleared her throat. '' Ye—yes… Maybe? No?'' She panicked, there were some things she couldn't hold on to. Now that she made herself try to remember, the memories wouldn't come. They were blurry; there were flashes of things, images, sounds, even emotions.

Elphaba's face kept changing expressions. Horror, puzzlement, confusion, then one stayed, fright.

She noticed him staring, and instantly, her face was forced to obey her urges to make it 'normal' again.

''What happened?'' Fiyero knew that she was trying to make it sound strong, but it still came out a whisperer.

Angry with herself, she quickly added with more power,

''What am I doing here, almost naked, with you of all people!''

That sounded more like her.

''And where am I? I've never seen this room befor—'' she stopped herself, her eyes grew wide.

'' Oh no… Oh nonono! I'm still in the wizard's palace! Is this one more of his sick plans? I got to get out of here!'' She hurried out of the bed to her feet, but the pain caught up with her speed, and she screamed, falling to her knees.

''Elphaba!'' Fiyero said loudly. ''This isn't the wizard's palace!''

The green girl was holding her head in her hands.

''Stop hallucinating, stop hallucinating! You're not real, I know you aren't! Go away!'' She yelled to herself.

''Elphaba, I am real! You're not hallucinating! We're in my castle, castle Kiamo Ko, in the West. I came for you and got you out.'' He almost yelled to her.

She lifted her head to look at him.

''We're safe. You're safe!'' he then whispered to her, staring right in her eyes. He sprung to hold her in her arms. Making her gasp in surprise.

She was stiff in his hug the first few seconds, but suddenly, she melted right into him, letting him squeeze her tight.

''Oh thank Oz! It's over! It's all over!'' she breathed gratefully, trying to keep in her tears.

Fiyero didn't know for how long Elphaba was holding him… but he wasn't complaining.

Suddenly, as if consciousness had pinched her again, Elphaba let go of him and sat more comfortably, her back against the bed.

She cleared her throat awkwardly.

''So… How did you manage to get me out of… hum… there?''

Fiyero shrugged,

''Long story. One that isn't very interesting.''

Elphaba lifted an eyebrow.

''Well, that is bizarre. I would have thought that the Fiyero Tiggular I knew would have just gloated over his accomplishments.''

Fiyero just chuckled. He knew what Elphaba was doing. Insults were just her way of coping; her way to feel back to normal.

Comprehending that Fiyero wasn't about to tell the tale, she asked another question.

''How come then? You heard what…'' she clenched her teeth. Elphaba could hardly even say her name without wanting to throw up. The woman had betrayed her. Used her. Tortured her.

''Morrible'' she breathed with difficulty. ''… You heard what Morrible said. Why did you come, you had no reason not to believe her, or the wizard, for that matter.''

Fiyero thought for a moment.

''Fiyero? What are you doing?'' Elphaba couldn't help but ask. ''Are you thinking?''

It was now his turn to lift an eyebrow in amusement.

''Elphaba.'' He said with the arrogant voice he used to use. ''How could you possibly imagine a horror like that? That, I dare say, is called prejudice.''

Elphaba laughed at his joke. It was a healthy joyous laugh, the one that should always belong to a nineteen-year-old girl. But it was short lived, as she herself noticed it was out of body for her. Unconsciously, Fiyero smiled sadly.

''I knew it wasn't true. I just felt it…''

Silence stretched over the time that was passing by.

''Something happened, didn't it?'' Elphaba murmured.

She'd guessed right.

Fiyero couldn't manage to say anything, his jaw clenched. The image of the guard gaping for breath kept reappearing in his mind.

''Fiyero what is it?'' Elphaba said, suddenly worried. ''Is it Glinda? Oh Oz, where is Glinda? Did something happen to her?'' she urged him to answer.

''Elphie… Glinda isn't here…''

''WHAT? Where is she? Fiyero, where is she!''

''In the palace…''

Seeing Elphaba's shocked face, and different objects shaking on their own, he quickly tried to explain.

''Elphaba, I'm sorry! I knew they were treating you really… horribly. And I was so preoccupied with what had happen with the guar—''

The words had slipped out of his mouth before he could catch himself.

''What happened with the guard?'' Elphaba asked, her anger rising. ''Was it that important that you could just _forget _your girlfriend—''

''They had you, you were hurt-''

''_I_ am not important! What was it, Fiyero, did he compliment your shoes?'' She was now yelling, sarcasm was thick in her voice.

''I killed a man!''

Elphaba's mouth opened and closed in shock.

''Fiyero, I'm so—''

Fiyero stormed out of the room, shutting the door behind him, not even listening to the green girl's apology.

''Wait!'' Elphaba said, rising to her feet, but instantly regretting her move, she groaned.

Staring at the closed door, she sighed. Why did she have to upset him? He of all people, and he was the one who saved her. She should have thanked him, not yelled at him.

Pain was growing in her body, she decided to sit down, but this time not on the bed, but on the windowsill that Fiyero had sat not long ago himself.

She stared out at the many fields, and further than that, she could even glimpse some green light that was emitted by the Emerald City.

A small breeze caressed her emerald face as she closed her eyes. She was reminded of her favourite lullaby her mother used to sing to her And then, took by a strange and almost magical feeling, she sang.

Fiyero was mad at himself. He shouldn't have yelled. He shouldn't have lost his temper. And after all, Elphaba was right, how could he have forgotten his own girlfriend? They were perfect for each other, a real match. But somehow, the feelings had gone, evaporated into thin air, and another feeling that was quite new for him had enveloped his soul. Could it be love?

Moments had passed, and Fiyero had reasonably calmed himself, he had more important things to take care of. He went down to the old kitchen and squeezed some oranges into a glass to take to Elphaba. And after climbing the stairs again, Fiyero took a breath, and opened the door, but was stopped as he heard the most beautiful thing.

…

_The wind whispered in my ear and said:_

_Come, oh come, child of mine. _

_I finally found where you belong,_

_The place you have searched for so long. _

_Take me away, take me away_

_Let me fly high, high in the sky._

_Like a dove feather, blown on your wind_

_Make me be free, let me be free…_

Elphaba's voice was beautiful.

Many would have sworn it was the very voice of Lurline herself. That was, before they saw who was singing…

Fiyero listened till the end of her song, torn by the emotions her voice brought to him.

''Fiyero!'' said Elphaba, surprised by his presence. ''I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me before!''

Fiyero walked quickly to Elphaba and got on his knees to be on the same eye level with her.

''Elphaba, it's me who should apologize! I should have gotten to Glinda too, it's my entire fault, and I have to take care of it. I'm leaving at sundown, I'm going to get her out of there.''

''I'm coming with you.'' Elphaba said automatically.

''Elphie, you're badly hurt, you can't come with me, it's dangerous!'' he took her hand in his as he looked strait in her brown eyes. For a moment, he was lost in them. But he came out of it as Elphaba suddenly gasped.

And he understood why.

Elphaba's hands were completely healed, so was her face, and she stood up to confirm that her whole body was also healed, the only thing that was left was a long thin scar along her shoulder.

''I'm coming with you.'' She repeated with a wide smile, jumping in his arms.

_Don't worry, Glinda, we're coming for you!_

**Hey guys! Oh my, such a long time has passed since the last chapter! Please don't kill me! I tried to make it longer than my usual chapters. Hahah… yeah… don't kill me.**

xFroggyFernyCabbagex: Thank you! I guess you got your wish come true! I think so too! Actually, she reminds me of my own sister! ( oops, I think she'll actually read that! ) nah, just kidding ;) Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing!

werewolf-in-training: Glad you think so! I actually hesitated to bring her into this story, but I think I made a good choice! Thank you for reviewing! 'sending you lots of cyber kisses for the nice reviews ( if that doesn't sound too weird… )

DefyingGravity67: You got your wish come true too, Elphie is better! And who knows, maybe Glinda will go bananas, as you suggested earlier! ;)

Thank you sooo much for the reviews!

**Oh, to anybody who would like to read something else, I wrote a oneshot not long ago, so you're welcomed to tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

So much time had passed, and still, nobody had come. Nobody came to take her away, to console her, give her news, or even give her food.

Glinda was alone again, lonelier than ever.

Her stomach complained again, sounding much like a roar, she squeezed it, trying to make the longing of food go away.

As the sound of her stomach stopped, Glinda resumed the cursing of her own fate.

''Talking to yourself again? My, oh my, _Glinda_, this is becoming a habit!'' a sarcastic Nessarose wheeled herself back from her shadows.

Glinda, mentally kicking herself for being caught off guard once more, got to her feet and stormed to the bars.

''What do you want, Nessarose? Just tell me now and spare me the confusion! I've had enough of your foolish games!'' she yelled furiously, unable to contain herself anymore.

But a loud, cold laugh erased all feelings of pride that had momentarily swelled in Glinda, for she was being mocked… again.

''Or what, Glinda? Are you going to call your friends? Oh no, wait… You can't! You don't have friends anymore!''

Cold air rushed as if through her body, because the poisonous words had cut easily the barriers she had spent her time building around her heart. But she didn't care what she felt, why should she anymore?

''Oh will you shut up?'' Glinda said bluntly.

That was not the answer Nessarose Thropp wanted to hear, it was not the reaction she wanted Glinda to feel at her childish comment.

''You know, the first time I laid eyes on you on that… faithful first day at Shiz, I pitied you—well not exactly, I didn't care about you, but that's not the point. You were—are, just that girl in a hideous chair with wheels. 'Why would anyone bother to know more?' that's what my—the popular crew thought, and I agreed. But then, thanks to the sister you don't care to have, I looked past it. I tried to look pass it, to know you. And when I first saw you down here, I thought that I had done right to believe your sister, to believe that you were actually more than just a girl in a wheel chair, spoiled by her father. Because I thought you were here for me, for Elphaba.

But now, I know that the feelings that kept nagging my insides while I was around you were reality. That the coldness that always ran through my body when you were around wasn't a simple change in the weather. I simply didn't want to believe it. I just didn't want to believe that you are a cold, poisonous as an Ozian poppy, beautiful tragically emotionless bitch.'' As Glinda finished, she herself was shocked of her sudden outburst, but Oz, how it felt good.

But it is sorry to say that Nessarose did not feel the exact same way.

A shrill silence crept in the room as the governor's daughter glared at the blond girl.

Glinda, on the other hand, was starting to regret the insults she had yelled, as she felt that something unpleasant was going to happen. She griped tighter the bars in fear and stress that separate both of them.

Suddenly, everything went so fast that Glinda barely had time to gasp, for here she was, on the same eye level as none other that the girl that was not a minute ago sitting in a wheel chair: The tragically beautiful Nessarose Thropp.

She grabbed hold of Glinda's thin, swollen neck, and smiled hatefully. She let a cry escape her lips.

''Surprised, Glinda?'' she asked, rhetorically. ''Nice little speech you just gave me, care to repeat it?'' she tighten her grip and Glinda's breathing became heavier with each passing breath.

She was on her _feet_. Standing before her, her hideous chair with wheels left behind.

''Ho—h—How…?'' she gasped for air.

Nessarose smiled sadistically, and harshly pulled her closer, making Glinda's head hit the bars. The governor's daughter's strength was powerfully abnormal. She lowered herself to level her mouth to Glinda's ear; for believe it or not, Nessarose was actually a tall girl.

''You'll find that the Wizard is a very generous man. If you do something for him, he'll do much for you.''

Those words were eerily familiar as they resonated in the blond girl's head.

''Nessa—please, let go—I… can't… breath…'' she choked.

Not saying a word for few moments, she stared at the struggling small blond, maybe even enjoying her time; Nessarose finally let go, throwing her on the floor.

Glinda coughed loudly, trying to regain air.

''Not so tough anymore? You truly are a pathetic litt—'' Nessarose abruptly stopped in mid sentence, and Glinda looked up by habit of curiosity.

Her gaze no longer was concentrated on Glinda. Instead, she was staring upwards, as if listening. But no sound could be heard.

''I know! I'm coming!'' she yelled upwards so suddenly that Glinda couldn't help but jump in surprise. ''…I was just having my fun…Oz.'' She mumbled to herself, sounding much like a child.

She then winced, as if hearing a loud disturbing noise. ''Sorry…'' she mumbled again.

Finally, her eyes came back to stare at Glinda, she looked annoyed.

''Put your hands where I can see them, and if you try any funny business—Yes I heard what you always _try_ to pull off—So don't try it again on me, I am just not in the mood for your stupidities, and you very well know now what I am capable of.''

She opened the cell door, and pulled the exhausted Glinda out by the arm. A few cries escaped her mouth again as she roughly got thrown into Nessarose's wheel chair.

All of a sudden, as Glinda vaguely tried to get out of the chair, iron wrist restraints emerged from the armrests, biding Glinda to the seat. The blond tensed and took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself to what would be coming next.

''Where are you taking me?'' she ventured to ask, Glinda didn't struggle anymore, what was the use of it anyway?

Nessarose smiled meanly down at her as she began pushing her out of the dungeon. She didn't answer, but kept that hideous smile on her lips the whole way up to that familiar awful room.

This time, it was dark as the dead of night; nothing could be seen.

They stopped.

The scared Glinda then heard the sound of Nessa's heels walk away from her, closing the door. Whether Nessarose was inside or outside, she couldn't know.

Silence.

In the darkness, Glinda tried to adjust her eyesight, maybe to at least see some shapes.

But suddenly, the light shone bright, too bright to keep Glinda's eyes opened; she had to squint to see a large form walk towards her chair until it stopped right before her.

It was Morrible.

''Hello, my daughter.''

**Yay, a cliff-hanger! Confusing? Good. (:**

**Tell me what you all think! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Werewolf-in-training:**** Thank you! :3 I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you liked this chapter too ;)**

**PocketSevens:**** Hey, Nice to see you as a reviewer again! I agree, it'll be very fun to write too (: Aw thanks! **

**Until next chapter!**

**Reviews are great!**

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

**:::::::**

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

**.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh dear! Has it been that long? Forget that. Don't answer, it was rhetorical. xP **

**I got to tell you guys something… I saw WICKED! Omg it was amazing! Words cannot even describe what I was feeling (probably what everyone here felt ? )! I'm definitely gonna see it again next time I go to NY! **Dreamy state**…. **

**Quick question: who is your favourite Elphaba and Glinda, and why? **

**ANYWAY, on with our story:**

''Elphaba, get down!'' Fiyero told her, as he heard the footsteps of the guards patrolling the streets.

They both hid in the dark alleyways, hoods covering both their faces, pretending to be mere homeless citizens.

As the footsteps slowly died away, Fiyero stood up, checking the coast.

''Clear.'' He whispered to the green girl. He helped her up.

''Where are we now?'' Elphaba asked him.

''Really close, it just takes time because of the detours we have to take…''

''Yeah well, I told you that you should have taken my broom when you got to me.''

''Yeah well sorry if I didn't have much time and that taking an old dusty broom out of a cupboard wasn't my main objective. Besides, if I would've had time then, we wouldn't be in the Emerald City again, and Glinda would be with us!'' Fiyero bickered back.

In someway, it wasn't that bad, it felt much like Shiz again. But it happened more and more because of their constant fears and detours that the stress augmented.

''Sorry.'' She whispered, a little bit ashamed of herself.

''Me too.'' He said in return.

''How much time will we take?''

''A day at the most I suppose…'' Fiyero sighed.

Elphaba walked ahead of him, and then looked back, extending her arm for him to take her hand.

''Let's hurry then. I have a bad feeling.'' She murmured, caressing her neck with her free hand by an old habit. ''A really bad feeling.''

Fiyero nodded gravely, taking her hand, and they ran in the night towards the infamous Wizard Palace, once again.

/

''What… what did you call me?'' stammered Glinda, not sure if she wanted the answer she was asking for.

''You heard very well what I said, my child.'' Said she. Her voice was spiked with something horrendously strange that Glinda couldn't place a finger on.

''That can't be…my mother…my father…Uplands…'' she mumbled feebly. She felt herself fall in a numb state, as if a warm enchanted bubble wrapping itself around her. She didn't want to hear.

''You're not an Upland. You do not share the blood of the people you call mother and father. 'Momsie and popsicle', is that correct?'' she smiled.

''How do you know that?'' she yelped out before she could catch herself. Nobody knew what she called them, the nickname she had given them in a vain attempt to catch their attention; maybe even, to attract their love.

''Tell me, miss Galinda, did those letters you kept sending get any answers?''

Glinda griped hard the chair to which she was tightly tied to and dug her nails into the surprisingly soft material, gritting her teeth as her knuckles turned white.

She didn't answer, but glared at the horrible Carp-like sorceress.

''Yes… I thought so too.'' Morrible said, her voice tainted in a dramatically tragic tone.

A few moments of silence stretched between them as they both locked themselves in a deadly stare.

The woman was unreadable. Her watery eyes were as a dark pond of dead fish, and her face, a field filled with mountains of remains of poorly erased wrinkles.

Morrible looked away, dropping her stare with an arrogant smile on her face, lifting an eyebrow unsuccessfully, and making her forehead crease in a fish-like manner.

Glinda, not lowering her gaze, could only watch as Morrible reached in her horrid dress and revealed a small bundle of letters—_her _letters.

''Recognize these?'' That was rhetorical. ''Oh, not to fret, dearie, they did arrive to Gilikin. They just… happened to be all sent back to me, by the very people who were meant to read it, to respond, even appreciate it.

Glinda felt her heart twist painfully, but made no sign of it.

Morrible, showing involuntarily her annoyance at the lack of reaction, slowly opened one of the letters.

''_Dearest, darlingest Momsy and Popsicle…_

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz…but of course I'll rise above it, for I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes…_ _There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is_ _unusually, and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe._

_But as I mentioned before, dearest parents, I will rise above it, for there is plenty of other magnificent things here at Shiz… I've got tones of friends already the boys don't look too bad, and the architecture is beautiful… _

_Anyway, I have to go now, I have History class to attend to, and, you won't believe me, but the teacher is a Goat! Can you imagine? Just like Nurse, Oh I am so excited! But of course, I will not show it, for I know that's how you'd want me to react, as you keep insisting that Animals are not well seen nowadays… _

_Though you haven't done so during the whole beginning of the year, feel free to write to me anytime._

_I miss you… a lot…_

_Your loving daughter,_

_Galinda_''

As Morrible finished to read the letter, she looked up to see Glinda's face whitened, but her face revelling no emotion.

''Dear oh dear, so much love, so much desire to be loved.'' The Fish Witch sniffled in her silk handkerchief.

Glinda was ready to yell, to scream out loud what a liar—and while she was at it— what a bad actress she was. If only her head would only stop throbbing, that her heart and brain wouldn't feel so cold, and if only her vision could be clear again.

''How…?'' was the only word she could mumble out.

''That, dearie, is unimportant for the moment.'' Said she, tucking the useless handkerchief quickly somewhere in her dress.

''You're lying! I know you are!'' she yelled, feeling like she was drowning in a lake and was barely catching her last breaths.

''You want proof, my Galinda? Well then…'' She walked over to her chair in a dramatic fashion, positioning herself over the girl's right shoulder.

Glinda tensed as the woman brushed her exposed skin with a cold hand. The blond didn't even dare breathe. She could hear her heartbeat resonate loudly in her ears, but suddenly muted as the harsh clicking sound of metal echoed over it.

She opened her eyes that she had closed automatically to see her right wrist shortly free, before Morrible snatched it swiftly, making Glinda shiver in surprise, and carefully turned it over, examining it closely; her grip hard as iron.

Suddenly Morrible's face enlightened itself with a raw smile. She absentmindedly caress the spot she was staring at intently with her fat thumb, then looked at her own creased hand, she muttered something under her breath, and her sleeve retracted itself up to her elbow, revealing her forearm.

The Carp-looking woman then showed them both to Glinda, smirking as Glinda noticed it, her mouth hanged open.

There, on the left corner of their wrists, palm up, was a small black M.

''Morrible.'' Glinda mouthed, Madame Morrible said.

Glinda couldn't believe it; that horrendous small thing had always been there, engraved in her wrist. Always had she tried to ask about it, never had had anybody answered. As years went by, she had dismissed it to the other kids as a simple birthmark, later, as kids grew into more suspicious teens, she would hid it under a ribbon or fine jewellery, and afterwards, would she lie and tell of it as a short-lived love story between a boy named Midalius and she. (Medalius being her beloved cat)

How could she have known? How could she have the exact mark on her wrist?

A profound sense of dread finally sunk in, every question that screamed to be asked silenced. Glinda didn't want to know, didn't want to know anything!

''Convinced?'' Madame Morrible said simply, not waiting for a reply.

Glinda's head was spinning harder by the minute, and her vision blurred again.

She could hardly even see the woman bending over to look strait in her eyes. There was something strange now glistening in them, not any sort of emotions, Glinda recognized, but magic.

Madame Morrible, Shizstress at Shiz University, Press Secretary of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, and mother of popular Galinda Upland, was ready to cast any sort of spell on her own daughter.

Suddenly, Glinda figured it out: her agonizing headache, the numbness that kept gnawing and taking over, blurry visions, shifts of moods… all symptoms of bewitchment.

Glinda looked quickly away, turning her head as much as she could. Eye contact was the key to the whole process now.

''Remember my lessons, do you?'' said Morrible.

''What do you want?'' Glinda growled, fighting the nagging symptoms of the spell, now easier to do, as she knew it was not coming from herself.

''The wizard wants you, he has a better goal for you in his magnificent mind; this was his idea, using my relation with you to persuade you, magic unused, the wizard believes that it would be better that way. But frankly, you are taking too long.'' Emphasising the 'you'.

''What's the goal?'' she asked dangerously.

''Sorry, did I miss something and you are now in a position to ask me questions?'' said she sarcastically. ''No.'' she continued harshly. ''How I've always hated that trait, my mother had it; Oz what a pain.'' She added almost to herself.

There was a brief silence stretching in the cold room.

''Who's the father?'' Glinda quietly ventured again, slowly turning her head to watch the fat old witch.

There was a small pause as the question struck Morrible by surprise, but she slowly smirked.

''Wouldn't you love to know.'' She almost purred in delight.

''Why send me away? Why send me to Gilikin? To the Uplands?''

''You looked like one. And the Uplands owed the Morrible clan for a few decades, can't say they were happy to pay off the debt though, but you must know that by now. The contract to care for you was to end when you would become 20 years old, after that, they could end all relationship, but they were never to tell you the truth. Oh well, now they're relieved of their duties, they will be happy to hear about that. Would you like to make the announcement to them yourself?'' she laughed.

Glinda felt like she was going to be sick.

''Tell me, has that mark ever hurt?'' asked she suddenly, pointing to the tiny M on Glinda's wrist.

''No…'' she answered, puzzled by the question, afraid of the answer that the Witch might have waited for.

''Well, well… How curious… That's why it never worked then… We'll remedy to that right away then!'' she whispered loudly.

Quickly, sensing what would happen next, Glinda tried to pull her arm out of the woman's grasp, with poor results. Morrible tightened her hold with one arm, almost turning Glinda's hand blue, and with the other, stretched her fat index and slowly approached it to touch the little tattoo.

Glinda could only watch, and instantly, she felt a sharp burning spread throughout her arm, in her hand, to her shoulder, to pass throughout her whole body. She cried in pain as finally the burning stop, only her mark was still throbbing painfully.

''There, you're mine now, Galinda Morrible, bound by blood, and our old family oath.''

Glinda's chest heaved up down quickly, only able to take short intakes of breath, as she glared at the woman she should call mother.

''You fat Bitch.'' Was a better choice of words.

''Now now, Glinda, is that really a way to talk to your mother?'' she cackled.

And unexpectedly, Morrible lunged at the girl, seizing her head in her creased hands. Glinda cried in surprised, and closed her eyes, as she couldn't get out of Morrible's grasp, determined not to look in hers.

''_Open your eyes!''_ she thundered.

Suddenly, Glinda's eyelids opened wide, and Glinda couldn't help but yelp yet again, she was not controlling them, Morrible was. She tried to struggle against it, get out of the chair, anything!

But it was too late, Morrible didn't miss the opportunity, and she locked Glinda's rebel gaze into hers.

''You are mine now!'' she said calmly.

And Glinda blacked out.

**:**** Good, that's what I was hoping for! :P Sorry for the (REALLY) late update… Yeah I got no excuse. Thank you so much! :) I hope you like this one!**

**Karen :**** J'ai un seul truc à te dire… ****You didn't look close enough!**

**PocketSevens:**** Pfiou I'm glad you liked it! WTF was the exact thing I was thinking to myself as I wrote it. Sorry for the enormous wait… I really hope I'll get inspiration faster or finally learn to update regularly like any normal Fanficton writer! :P I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. **

**AnyaMalfoyette: ****Ma chère Anya, tu vas probablement jamais lire ce petit commentaire, ou si oui, dans très longtemps! XD mais merci beaucoup pour tout tes reviews ! Je t'aime fort ma petite folle ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas. **


End file.
